Moments
by stelena-diaries
Summary: Stefan believed in life, there were certain moments, moments he would never forget, no matter how long his presence graced the Earth. And the night he reunited with Elena was just one of those moments. One he would inevitably remember forever. STELENA!


_**Hello everyone! :) Here's a little something I've been writing for awhile now, I'm so glad it's finally done. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stefan and Elena aren't mine because if they were...they'd be back together by now. **_

* * *

Stefan believed in life, there were certain moments, moments he would never forget, no matter how long his presence graced the Earth. And the night he reunited with Elena was just one of those moments. One he would inevitably remember forever.

It was a cold day, rainy, and Stefan was trying to write in his journal. The only problem was, he didn't know what to say anymore. That he was miserable at best, that he missed Elena more than anything, that he was tired of dragging himself through day after day of agony? He'd said that all before. Writing had always been his form of relief though, his way of expressing himself, because somewhere along the line had had lost everyone he loved.

Just as he was attempting to write something new, Elena appeared in his doorway.

Stefan looked up at her, frozen for a moment as he took her in. She was beautiful with her slightly messy hair and big brown eyes, she was always beautiful to him though, and he ached for her, to hold her, even for just a moment. But then, just as quickly as he found peace, he lost it. The cruel reality of his situation sunk back in- she wasn't his anymore. He wasn't supposed to want her like that.

"I, uh, don't think Damon's here right now," Stefan said, swallowing hard as he forced himself to act okay with the fact the girl he was in love with, loved his brother. None of this was okay.

Elena smiled slightly, her eyes cast downwards guiltily for a moment. "I know, I came here to talk to you, if that's alright."

Stefan gave a small nod, standing up quietly from his desk and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"You know...I thought that I could move on from you and be happy with someone else. I thought I could love Damon like I loved you, but it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Stefan managed to get out, his heart picking up in speed. He'd been so used to convincing himself that he'd lost her forever, he didn't think he had any hope left to cling to. He wasn't supposed to end up with her, not anymore. That was a dream he had forced himself to let go of.

"I tried to pick myself up and be happy again, but I'm not. I can't be happy without you," Elena confessed, stepping closer to him.

"But...Damon," Stefan whispered, looking down in agony. He just wanted her, more than anything. But his brother, his brother loved Elena too. And if she loved him back, then he would let her go, he would let be with Damon. He just wanted her to be happy.

Elena frowned. "He's not you."

"But you love him..." Stefan answered, his voice beginning to shake.

Elena walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Stefan. She turned to face him, and he looked over at her, losing himself in her chocolate brown eyes. The eyes he had looked into so many times before as he had whispered things for only the two of them to know. The eyes that belonged to the girl who was not only his soulmate, but his best friend, his companion. The eyes he couldn't live without.

Slowly, tenderly, Elena brought her hand up to his face. "I'm in love with you, Stefan, you. I always will be."

A small lump had formed in Stefan's throat, and his eyes were glassy with tears that were threatening to spill.

Stefan put his head down, and looked away, full of shame. "I don't deserve you Elena, I'm a monster. I hate myself for everything I've done to you, for all the problems I've caused, for all the pain I've inflicted. You should have so much more,"

"I forgive you, you should forgive yourself too," her eyes meeting his dazzling green ones. She leaned forward, reaching up to touch his face again. "It's okay, Stefan," she soothed, gently caressing his cheek.

With that, the tears threatening to spill from Stefan's eyes ran down his face. Elena _forgave_ him. Without even knowing it, it was something he had needed to hear more than anything.

He gazed at her for a long moment, absorbing all that had just happened. There were so many things that they had finally said; things that had been needed to be said for a long time now. And there were still a million more things to say, but now, they seemed to fade. They could tend to them later.

Elena let out a shaky breath, her hands still lightly grazing Stefan's jawline. She subconsciously glanced down at his lips, and without even realizing leaned towards slightly, her body shifting even closer to his.

And then her lips met his.

For Stefan, the whole entire world stopped. He had dreamt about kissing Elena again for days, weeks now. It seemed as his lips quickly remembered hers as their kiss quickly evolved, growing deeper and more passionate.

Elena pulled back for a much needed breath, her eyes meeting Stefan's beautiful green ones. "I've missed that," she breathed, smiling slightly as she leaned in to kiss him again. She had almost forgotten what it was like to kiss Stefan, how alive it had made her feel. When she kissed Damon, she had looked for that feeling, waited for it to surface, but it never did. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling she got with when she was kissing Stefan, her lips on his, their tongues mingling, her hands tangled in his hair, his arms pulling her body against his.

Elena pushed Stefan back against the bed, never breaking the kiss. She straddled his body, her long, chestnut hair surrounding the both of them, taking them to another world. Their world.

Elena sat up and threw off her shirt, annoyed by the pesky articles of clothing that separated her skin from being pressed against his. Stefan sat up as well, his lips colliding with hers for the countless time. Elena's hands skimmed their way down his toned body, grabbing the hem of his wifebeater their lips briefly parting as she tore it off.

Stefan's hands wrapped tightly around her slender waist, as he pulled her bare torso to his. He could her racing heart, and it reminded him of all the other times they had made love. What it had felt like to be as close as physically possible to the girl he loved more than life itself. It was a feeling Stefan would never be able to forget, nor experience with another person. It was something he felt just for Elena.

Slowly, Stefan ran his fingers gently along the edges of her black lace bra, his hands reaching the back and undoing the clasp. He looked up back up at Elena, with all the desire and love and want in the world. "You're beautiful," he murmured. Her cheeks reddened, and she smiled a little, looking away. Stefan reached up, and and lightly touched her face, making her look back- her bright brown eyes meeting his forest green ones.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," Stefan said softly. With the way he was looking at Elena, he made her believe it. Elena leaned in, their parting lips meeting again and again.

In the kindled heat of desire, Elena fell back against the bed, dragging Stefan with her, their fingers intertwining above her head. Stefan's lips trailed down her neck, the skin left in its wake ignited with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time.

The rest of their clothes were shed quickly after that, leaving them completely bare and exposed.

Stefan's hands paused their exploration, and he brought his hand to her cheek tenderly. "Are you sure?" he whispered. He didn't want to rush her, and he didn't want this moment to be something she would regret. Although he wanted to be with her more than anything, to be connected to her, he wait forever if he had to.

But Elena nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. She hated that she was crying, but for the first time since he had left all those months ago with Klaus, she felt at peace. She felt like something that had been stolen from her, was finally returned. Really, she had missed him in ways she never knew one could miss a person. "I want this, Stefan." She wanted this more than anything. She smiled gently up at him, running her fingers down his defined face, lightly brushing his lips, pulling him back down to her.

He broke away only to continue kissing his way down her body, his lips leaving feather-light kisses down the valley of her breasts. Elena arched her back into his, pushing their bodies closer together and she wrapped her legs around his back.

"I love you, Elena." Stefan whispered against her cheek, as he slipped inside of her. A small gasp escaped her lips, as their bodies completed each others. Her eyes fluttered open, her smile the most real it had been in awhile.

"I love you too, Stefan. Always." This time, when their hungry lips met for the countless time, there were no more interruptions. They got lost in their own world, letting their bodies and actions say things their words couldn't.

It was slow, agonizingly slow at times, but it was _special. _They were finding each other again, carefully making up for the time they'd lost, showing each other just how much they'd missed the other.

Stefan knew, as their bodies moved together, melting together as one, that this would be a moment impossible for him to forget.

* * *

**_:) And there you have it. I really hope you guys liked it. I haven't written many fics so I don't always know if I'm doing a good job. I just wanted to get it up here before the finale tomorrow. *fingers crossed for a stelena kiss* We have got to stay strong no matter what happens though, SE family._**

**_Please let me know if you have any feedback/comments for me. Reviews would mean the world. And if you have any ideas that you would like to see happen, you can always let me know. _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_xo_**

**_-Madi_**


End file.
